Let the game begin
by hannahsheart
Summary: There is maybe a few reasons why Cammie would wake up to a loud bang at the gallgher, but when its comming from the subs?...There is not telling what it could be. Zammie ; R
1. wakin up to a bang

I woke up to a loud bang. It was two in the morning and you could see the moonlight slip through the cracks of the window shades. It was perfectly quite since no one was back at the Gallagher academy yet. Or at least until seven in the morning from vacation. I heard the bang again. It wasn't the kind of bang you hear like a suitcase hitting the floor or like Liz knocking over a suit of Armour. But it was the kind of bang that wasn't an accident, but meant to be made. I quickly slid out of bed and put on some sneakers-no socks. I crept into the hallway with Bex's baseball bat ready to go. I heard the noise coming from downstairs. It tip toed down making sure to not make a sound. I listened and heard it again, but much louder. I followed it to the Hall of history where it was so loud it could of been-should be right next to me. But the giant hall was empty. Not a single soul was there. But not everything is was it seems. I knew that because in a split second I was pulled into a closet with a hand around my mouth and a arm around my waist. I bit my attacker's hand and grabbed his arm to try to flip them, but they decided to counter their weight at that moment. "Cammie." I heard them whisper. And before I could place the person's voice in my mind...it was to late. They were on the ground with a probably bruised rib. I flicked on the light. "what are you doing here Zach?" I asked angrily as he held his ribs on the floor. "nice to see you too Gallagher girl." he whispered out. He stood. "why are you here Zach? I thought you went to England with Bex last week after staying with Macy awhile." He slide his hands into his pockets and smirked that smirk of his. "so I decided to spend my vacation elsewhere." he gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes. "now what are you doing here really?" he slid an arm around my waist. "just wanted to check on my Gallagher girl." he smirked then sweetly kissed me until I pulled away. "but why did you pull me into this closet? I was about to find out what that noise is." he looked confused. "what noise?" "that loud bang I could hear from my room." for a scary moment panic flooded his face. "stay here." he headed towards the door. I stood between him and the exit. "oh no, your not going to go out there and have all the fun while I stay in here. I'm not helpless you know. And besides, I know where its coming from." he grabbed my hand and looked be straight in the eyes. "show me." We slipped out into the hall and we could both hear the the noise grow much louder as we headed closer to Gilly's sword. "what are you two doing out here?" Mrs. Dabney asked as she frantically walked towards us. "wondering where that sound is coming from." I said. "it sounds like its coming from under." Ryan said putting an ear to the floor. "under...Mrs. Morgan! Mrs. Morgan!" Mrs. Dabney started to run so fast it was hard to believe it was her. We followed behind her. "why are you screaming for her?" I yelled to her as we raced up the stairs. "because the last time we heard a bang like that..." "we were breaking into the subs." I finished for her in realization. As soon as we got to the office door Mrs. Dabney knocked on the door frantically. "Mrs. Morgan!" she yelled over and over. "Zach, the circle, their here. It has to be them breaking in." Mrs. Dabney gave up on knocking. "she is not in, no one is. And if its the circle down there they could be going after our most important information." she said with her old hands shaking. I turned to Zach. "Zach we have to do something." he shook his head. "no, we have to get you out of here." he started to push me down the hallway. I yanked his hands off my arms and turned to him. "no! I'm not going anywhere." Zach walked up to me as if he took up the challenge of arguing with me. "no they want you dead." "they want you dead too!" I yelled. He stared at me for a moment with tense eyes. He tried to speak but he had no other argument. I pushed past him and headed down the stairs. "where are you going dear?" Mrs. Dabney called after me. "the circle has gotten what they wanted before from a Gallagher girl. But there is no way I am letting them get what they want again from Gallagher."


	2. threats

"the circle has gotten what they wanted before from a Gallagher girl. But there is no way I am letting them get what they want again from Gallagher."

A few short minutes later the elevator doors slid open for me to head down to the subs. I held on to Liz's long distance tranquilizer gun with steady hands. I was no longer afraid of the circle, I hated the circle more and more with every bang I heard. And I wanted to fight back for once instead of just being the victim. Just before the elevator doors shut a pair of strong arms stopped them. "Zach you can't stop me from doing this." he just smirked. "I know thats why I'm going to help." "oh no your not." for a moment, I thought I had said it, but the voice was much to soft to be mine. "and your not either Cammie dear, we'll call for someone else. You two are at high risk of being killed by them and you want to go jumping under ground to where they are?" she asked as if we were crazy. "well their at high risk of being killed by us too." I smiled then pulled Zach into the elevator. "Cameron!" but it was to late, the doors shut and we plunged down. "so what level do you think their going for?" I rattled my head. "sub level 3 I mean its where my dad's journal was." he nodded. Then the elevator took our retinal scans and pricked our fingers and we were ready to go. When the door opened, Zach and I ran down the long hallway and into our giant library of secrets. And when we got there, I froze. Not because the circle was there, but who was helping them. We stood outside the door. "Its Grant and Jonas." I whispered. Zach looked like he wanted to punch the life out of them as he paced back and forth. "their drilling to the heating duct that ends right next to the sword." "how do you know?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "Dr. Steve has been eying that thing for ages. He probably sent them here to get it." I quietly laughed. He gave me a weird look. "you do know this is the most secure object in this building right? And that not even Liz can get to it? So what would make you think they could?" he gave me a look I can't quite describe. "point taken." he looked around the corner. "two other men are with them." he gulped. "they work for my mom." "then lets go get them." "no Cammie wait!" but it was to late I pointed at the man I didn't know and shot his ankle with a dart and he fell twenty feet to the ground. I ran and hid behind the desk up front. "klutz." Grant said as he walked over to the man on the ground. Jonas joined him. "he didn't fall on accident grant." Jonas knelt down then showed Grant the orange dart I just shot. "did you shoot it?" Grant asked. Jonas slapped himself in the forehead. "Grant," "what?" "why would I shot him? We're working with him!" Jonas exclaimed throwing his arms. "well who else would?" Grant yelled back. Then the second man walked up to them and slapped both their heads. "hey numskulls, maybe instead of standing here arguing like little girls you can hold the later while I climb into the heating duct to get to the roof." I felt Zach roll next to me. "why are they going to the roof?" he shook his head. "i don't know but if its the circle it can't be good." I looked back to the scene to see the wrest of the wall around the duct fall and just before the man got in...he fell. And a bright red dart was sticking in his neck. "nice shot." Zach smiled.(yes he actually smiled) "that wasn't me." I said pointing to my gun on the floor next to him. When we looked back up Jonas and Grant stood over us with crossed arms and broad smiles. "good to see you again Gallagher girls." Grant smiled. Zach glared at him."dido Blackthorn boys." I smiled at the gun in his hand. "nice shot."

Ten minutes later Grant and Jonas were hand cuffed to chairs and Zach was looking angrier than I have ever seen him. "so let me get this straight, you pretended you were two new recruits named Issac and Cole, that were sent to get to the Gallagher roof to get what?" Zach leaned against the desk with his arms folded in such a way that he looked just like Joe about to give a good lecture. "Joe's code that he left Cammie." I stepped forward. "but that code got erased, only CIA has it." Jonas shook his head. "he left two copies up there, the one that you saw, and the other he left some where up there." "and why do you need it?" I asked so lady like Mrs. Dabney would be proud. You know...if she wasn't so angry for coming down here now. "there is reason to believe that that code was used to create a lock for your dad's safe. And in that safe the circle believe is photos of their work, what they have done, where they have been, who was there. Your dad was quite the photographer Cammie." Jonas smiled. "so why don't they just go after Joe? He knows it." I asked. "Cammie." Zach snapped as if he couldn't believe I would ask such a thing. "because he has no memory of it, when he got banged up...so was his memory." Grant sadly said. "well at least they won't hurt him." I murmured to myself. Then Zach stood up and strongly said. "show us it." Jonas shook his head. "no can do." I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "why not?" his eyes grew big with terror as I stared into his eyes. He swallowed hard."well we don't know where it is." he admitted. "then why did you come?" Zach laughed. "cause the other guys, they know. But their probably dead from falling. We don't know, we were just suppose to help them get there." "so you don't know anything?" I asked. "nothing." "nope." I let go off Jonas who fell back into his chair gasping. Zach smiled then came behind them and rest an arm on each of their shoulders. "boys take a look above you." they stared at where my father's journal once had been guarded by high voltage. "just remember I could always throw you up there until it fries your balls off." Their eyes grew wide as they exchanged looks. "or you could always remember something. Or maybe try to find it, how about that?" they both nodded frantically. "yeah that sounds good?" Zach smiled a sarcastic smile. Then his face turned to stone. "good." he smacked both their heads. "ay what was that for/" Grant whined. "that was for not telling us you were coming." he slapped their faces. "that was for not telling us you were here." he slapped them even harder then slid an arm around me and smiled. "what was that for man?" Grant yelled. Zach smirked. "that was just cause your my friends."


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is where he decided to leave you the message?" Grant asked as he disgustedly looked at the thick dust on the bookshelves as Jonas took notes. "The one, and sadly only pllace he left it." i said as i plopped down in a clean chair i had uncovered in front the board. Zach walked around the room with his arms crossed and eyes wandering around desperately looking. "Wait! cam didn't you translate you father's jornal? can't we use that as a key?" jonas asked excitedly gripping his notebook. i shook my head. "No, as soon as i read the translation Liz burned it for just in case. normally we could just ask Liz to translate it, but she didn't see all of the key." I sighed. "just another thing we don't know." Grant started flipping through books. i stood and walked over to him. "It wouldn't be there, its too easy find." jonas scribbled down observations in his notebook. "Besides, Joe may have a knack for leaving hints that are hard to find, yet obvious when you find them." he said as he sketched the black board and wrote the dimentions down. "Thats it." Zach whispered to his self as he rushed towards the door. he had this wild excitement in his eyes. "Where are you going?" i yelled out. "No were, come here. all of you." grant put down the book in its rightful place and jonas set his notebook on the chair i had been sitting in. we all stood in the door way, staring the first book shelf when you walk in. he pointed. "Do you see it?' i squinted and stared as did Grant and Jonas, but none of us understood what he was refering to. he broke the line and gesture to some red books that, by the way they were set on the shelf, formed half a red circle perfectly. while the other red books where scattered around onn the shelves. he took us to the book shelf behind it. on that shelf, was a perfect half cirlce of red books that completed to make a full circle if the first and second row had been put together. he took us to the third shelf, where a smaller, half circle made of yellow books was there, and the shelf following completed the yellow circle. "Its like a stop light." i said. i ran to the last shelf where the second half of a green was made with five green books. "The book's place number is the page number to flip too." i said as we each snatched a book and flipped through the pages. i flipped to page 49 with my heart racing fast, and my eyes watching the page numbers and my fingers flipped through. then i came the page, with highlighted words of; "go to." i looked up. "Mine says a place." Jonas said. Zach cleared his throat. "Where the eagles rest." "Over...water...its thirty feet of.." i grabbed the fifth book and flipped to the 68th page and gulped. "What does it say gallagher girl?" i rubbed the page of between my fingers before taking a breath and finishing the sentence with; "of death."


	4. Chapter 4

"You have got to be kidding me." I thought out loud be fore slamming the book shut. A dust cloud blew out from it and i coughed at it as i slid the book back in its place. I went to pace in fron of the chalk board.

"Whats wrong with going to this eagles nest?" Grant asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair before turning on my heal.

"I'll show you, whats wrong with the eagle's nest."

We were probably a twenty mintues jog out into the woods from our stone walls. There was a creek there, maybe thirty feet wide. The water was somewhat muddy yet dark blue at the same time. Twigs floated down the creek peacefully, ducks swam with their ducklings farther down it. Birds cirped in the trees and bugs crawled alll around. It really was a pretty place. The Eagles nest was over the creek, on an old dead tree that had fallen years and years ago because of a bad wind storm right onto a healthier was a ten foot drop to touch the water though. And a thirty foot drop to the ground. This is where a few people have died though. Stupid kids mostly. They decide that they want to jump into the water and scare the ducks or frogs and end up breaking arms, legs and, on occasion, necks. The water tricks youu into thinking its deep, when in reality, its about three feet high at most. As soon as we stopped walking Grant picked up a rock and threw it in the water. We heard it clack onto the rocks under the water.

"I see your point." Grant said after a moment of processing. I came to stand next to him with my arms crosssed.

"Yep." Jonas came to stand next to me and looked over the edge before saying. "Oh dear, this looks dangerous." Zach came to give him a pat on the back. "Yup, now suit up."

"What?" Jonas and I said in unison.

Zach looked surprised. "Well Jonas is the lightest of the boys."

"Truth." Grants said as he grabbed Jonas by the arm and helped(more of forcively put) Jonas into his harness. I folded my arms and walked up to Zach who looked over the creek as if i weren't there.

"Zach you know i should be the one going up there, I'm lightest and that is a very old and dried out tree." He shook his head.

"You have a good chance of getting killed up there," Zach said.

"Yeah and Cammie we need to you alive, so I'm p-perfectly w-willing to go up that t-tree." I cocked a hip and eyed him.

"Well you have a better chance of being killed up there. And none of us want that, so I'm going." I walked over and picked up the extra harness and rope. "Not happening Gallagher girl." He grabbed the harness, but i kept hold on it. "Your not the boss of me." I challenged. "Well I'm the one holding your rope." I turned to Grant.

"Will you hold the rope for me?" Grant shook his head as i ripped the harness from out Zach's hands. I looked to Jonas. He loooked down at the ground. The only sound was the russling leaves above us. "Fine then." I said dropping the harness. I backed up towards the tree. They all gave me a look as if i were about to run off that cliff. "Cammie its dangerous," Grant tried to reason. "Don't do-" i sped up the branches of the healthy tree as headed for the dead one. "Cammie!" Zach yelled. I felt the tree shake as he raced up after me, but it was too late, i was walking on the dead tree base, before crouching down and crawling to the end where the eagle's nest was covered nd secured by tiny branches in a bunch. "Cammie! Climb back down here!" Grant yelled. He walked towards the edge as i crawlded. Just a couple feet away...

"Cammie! That wood is decaying and dead! You'll fall through it!" Grant yelled.

Just don't look down, i told myself. Their only messing with your fears so you'll get down. I was just inches away, i reached for it...my fingers grazed it...almost...and...got it!...kind of. I tugged at the nest. Thankfully it was abandoned with now little babies in it, but it was stuck to the little branches. I tugged harder.

"Cammie! Its going to give!" Jonas yelled. "Go back! Leave it!"

I gave it one last pool and i got it! I tried to push myself up to sit but...there wasn't any tree to push up on. As i pushed up that part of the tree crumbled like stale bread and rained into the creek. I wrapped my legs aroun d the base for dear life and thre the nest onto my back.

"Cammie!" Grant and Jonas yelled together.

I tried to scoot back softly but it kept crumbling. I felt the nest begin to slide off my back. No... no.. please don't... but it did. I used all my will power to stop hugging the tree and reached out and snatched it out of the air just in time. I kept my legs tightly around the tree and pulled it too my chest before grabbing a branch and realizing...i just made myself turn upside down. My hair stood up straight from my head, the blood began to rush to my cheeks, not just because of being upside down, but because i was stupid enough to willing turn myself upside down when the tree is crumbling. And that was when i saw how tiny Grant and Jonas looked. I wanted to throw up.

"Cammie!" I looked up to see Zach with a hand held out.

I reached and reached for it, but suddenly the weight of us both became to much for the tree, where the base of the dead tree crossed the healthy one it slowly began to snap.

"Gallagher girl! Take my hand now!" He yelled.

I tried to reach him we were just inches away when i heard a final snap, and felt a big jolt downwards. Then Zach did something i'm pretty sure only happened in the movies and books. He jumped off the tree and grabbed me just before i let go of the tree, then literally swung on the rope like tarzan towards the healthy tree. I watched below as Grant and Jonas ran for dear life as the top half of the tree plumeted onto the ground where we had been standing just minutes ago, before falling into the creek. Zach hung onto me and we were stopped during our swing by a branch hitting our rope. We pulled ourselves up onto the branch gasping for air. I leaned against the base wth my eyes closed as he faced me, his hands gripping the tree in front of him as he bent forward catching his breath. When soaked his hair and releif flooded through his body. I cleared my throat and I blew some hair out of my face. "Told you i could do it."


	5. Chapter 5

When we got back to school, we went right back to the chalkboard room.I held on to the Eagle's nest, well, more of hugging it. I just nearly got myself killed, and Zach killed...and actually Grant and Jonas also now that i think about it, so i wasn't about to loose the thing. When we got back we all pulled up old, dusty, mix match chair and set nest on a old side table from the seventies. We pulled it apart before finding a tiny note. We all smile and released a breath of releif. Zach handed me the note which I read out loud: " If this is the circle reading this, good luck finding it. If it is Cammie, this should be easy," I smiled.

"Thank god." I said before reading. "Jam."

I huge smile crossed my face before I looked at their confused faces. "Two words guys: Road. trip."

"So what happened to this being a road trip? Why are we going on a plane?" Grant asked as we packed our suitcases in my room.

"We need to get some back-up." I said in a duh voice.

"Who are we picking up?" He asked just seconds before my phone rang next to him. He held up the phone and his eyes grew wide when he turned the screen to me. The screen had the name "Duchess" on it. There was a slight smile on his face as he handed the phone to me. I zipped my suitcase then walked to the window.

"Duchess can you make it out?" I heard wind blowing against the phone.

"I just did, I was lucky they were heading out for another "business trip" so I hid in the back of their cab. Where do you want to meet?" She sounded exhausted.

"Were you just chased?"

"We'll talk about that later. The phone is tapped I can hear it."

"Well clip your wings, I'll be there as soon as possible." I told her, hoping she caught the message. She gave a half laugh.

"I've got it." And with that, we hung up. I walked back to Grant as he helped me pack the boy's clothes we stole from the disguise room. He folded everything nicely and stacked the clothes, but...his hands slightly shook.

"So your nervous to see the British bombshell?" I smiled. He shot me a look.

"Of course not." He stated. "Does she know the three of us are coming?"

I shook my head and we started to take down the suitcases. "Okay, now, my mother is in a meeting so we'll have to hurry to get to Liz's van before my mother checks the cameras." He nodded and we raced down the stairs with the four bags. As soon as we touched the smooth floor we started to role them and run. Zach and Jonas caught up with duffel bags on their backs of supplies we might need. We turned corners with amazing speed and ran like no other, I knew Mrs. Dabney would be out looking for us. But then something hit me. I stopped to a hault. Grant and Jonas kept running until Zach turned around with a worried look.

"What is it Gallagher girl?" I let go of the suit cases and bent down. I picked up the tiny pearl earring that was in fact, Mrs Dabney's. Worry flushed his face. Zach spun.

"Did anyone else come with you?" They shook their heads.

"Not that we know of." Jonas said.

My heart started pounding in panick. My hands began to shake.

"Their not dead. From downstairs. Their loose in here." I began to pace. "You don't know that Cammie." Grant tried. Zach shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "She would have called CIA and we should be on lockdown right now."

"Wait, Cammie, you said your mother was in a meeting right?" Grant asked. I wanted to pass out. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to do something so i wouldn't have to realize that i didn't warn my mother about them. And she could be dead right now. I turned on my heal before sprinting to my mother's office. Zach came running after me in full speed he grabbed me from around my waist. I tried to fight him but he held to tight of a grip. Tears began stinging my eyes. "Cammie, you can't you might get killed."

"I don't care. Some of the most important people in our industry are in there, Mrs. Dabney could be dead, and my mother is in there, the most important person to me." I yelled as he began to walk me back towards the secret passage way we were about to leave through. But i wasn't about to let him win. I took both my hands and balled them into fists, then hit both his ears. I instantly was released then raced once again back to my mother's office. I raced up the stairs and heard Zach's stomping steps.

"Gallagher girl stop!" He yelled as if that was going to stop me.

I threw open the door to see a scene i was hoping so much not to see. Four of some of the most important people in the CIA, one being my mother, and a Mrs. Dabney looking very bruised in the corner. My mother sat calmly at her desk as the three guests stood with hands up against the wall. Mrs. Dabney stood strongly next to my mother. The two men looked sore as they held their guns. The one i shot held his gun towards our guests, and the one Grant shot pointed their gun right. At. My. Mom.

"Speaking of her." The man smiled creepily.

Zach came from behind me. Suddenly the man with the gun wasn't standing as strongly. He didn't hold the gun as high. He lost the confidence in his eyes.

"You." He stated. Zach stepped in front me.

"Yeah, its me." My mother looked from Zach to the gunner, then to me. And nothing was as scary as the way she looked at me. She looked...terrified, for me.

"Cammie, run. Now." I shook my head.

"Yes, stay Cameron." The 1st man said(the man that Grant shot). "Gallagher girl, go." Zach said through gridded teeth to me. Then Zach gave me this knowing look, like he knew they'd be fine. I wanted to ask how, but i had to keep my poker face. I slowly backed up.

"Rachel, Zach, please all we need to know is where the code is. And Cammie could just tell us real quick, and we won't have to kill any of one you." It wouldn't take any training to know he was lying about that. I backed out of the room and turned when something caught my eye down the hall. I looked hard to see Grant give a small wave and a head jerk. Somehow, i caught the message. I ran into the room and tackled Zach just before Grant took a shot right into the 1st man with the gun. He just missed his heart but managed to nail him in the shoulder i looked from the floor in horror as his blood spilled onto the polished floor. He tried to shoot at me but missed my face by inches.

"Go! Now!" My mother screamed as she lunged at the wounded man. Zach picked me up from the floor by the waist and we began to run as the second man ran after us. Our feet seemed to barely touch the ground we were running so fast. Then the shots came flying past us, whistling in our ears. Zach shoved us against the wall as the 2nd man came running with a gun. We ducked as a bullet flew and hit the vase on a a small table near the water foutain. The peices flew everywhere, Zach covered me as the peices sliced his arms. I felt his heart pounding as fast as mine. My hands shook as he pulled me up and yanked me around the corner. We snuck a look around the corner to find Grant running towards the man shooting at us with beads of sweat on his forehead. Grant took out his gun steadily and shot the man's feet with amazing skill and accuracy. It seemed like the kind of shot only trained CIA agents with years and years of experience could do. But then i realized...he did have years of experience, just not from the CIA. The man screamed before collasping and his gun skid across the floor. Grant picked it up and yelled. "GO! THEY'VE GOT BACK-UP ON THE WAY!" Grant handed off the gun to Zach before we sprinted again.

"Wheres the bags?" I asked. "Jonas got them, their out front." He replied out of breath. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"How'dy!"

"Liz, have the doors open."

"Got it!"

I hung up as we raced towards the front door. "They should be here any second!" Grant told us. The lights began to flash red and the doors began to lock. "We can make it!" I yelled. We burst through the doors just in time and lunged into the van as bullets flew from the cars pulling up. Jonas hit the gas.

"Their blocking the gate!" Liz yelled. That just made Jonas speed up. He swerved around their cars and we all got down as they shot at the bullet proof glass. "Jonas your going to hit them!" Liz screamed.

"Thats the point!" Was his crazy reply. The look Liz gave him was barely describable. She looked terrified, impressed, proud, and well terrified.

At the last second, after them realizing he wouldn't stop, one of the cars moved and we hit the end of it sending it to slam its side into the metal gate. Glass peice flew in the air, sunlight bouncing off of them. Jonas sped up as they began to turn around to chase us, but... we were already gone.


End file.
